


For better or for worse

by Oixstachio116



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Max's parents sent him a letter and it shatters his entire life. For better or for worse?(Camp is also ending the next day)





	For better or for worse

Max felt frozen. Holding the now crumpling piece of paper in his hands. He felt the entire world vanish into darkness, only leaving him and that paper.

When David said Max's parents had sent him a letter Max knew something was up. They never sent him anything, besides that one cheep blue hoodie they keep buying him even though he has like a thousand others.

He expected something bad but not this.

~Dear Maxwell, during your time away at camp we have decided we no longer have the money to care for you. We will not be coming to pick you up tomorrow we longer can afford you. Nor do we want you.

Find someone else to deal with your shitty attitude.~

And that was it.

Not even their names on it.

Not enough money? Bullshit. His parents were fucking rich assholes. No way they just "couldn't afford" him anymore. They even said it like he was an object to them and not even their child.

Max didn't realize the crowd growing around him. He didn't notice the tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't notice until the paper got ripped from his hands.

"What's that?!" Nikki exclaimed. She grabbed the paper from Max's hands and began to read.

"Hey! Give it back, asshole!" He screeched, furiously wiping the tears away and trying to get it back from his green haired friend. By the time he managed to snatch it back Nikki's face fell with worry and concern.

Shit.

"Max.." She said quietly, reaching a gentle hand out to him.

"Fuck off!" He yelled at her, slapping her hand away and clutching the paper to his chest. All the other kids tried to get ahold of the paper but Max ran out of the mess hall.

Getting far enough from the mess hall Max threw the paper on the ground and stomped it into the dirt. Tears fell down his cheeks again as he was filled with fury.

How could they do that?! Just leave him! In a camp that would end the next day! Max couldn't believe it.

Max ran into his tent and hid under his blanket for the rest of the day. Not daring to come out when everyone got concerned. Nikki being Nikki of course spread the news like a wildfire.

Once Neil and Nikki had fallen asleep Max crawled out from his blanket and out of the tent.

Holding Mr. Honeynuts close Max walked over to the dock. Sniffling slightly Max glared into the clear water. He sat there for hours, trying to hold his tears back.

Only babies cried. Not him. He wasn't a baby. 

Words from his father echoed in his mind. He used to say the same thing when Max cried. Max cried a lot when he wasn't at camp.

Eventually the sun started to come up. Max still sat at the dock.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump in fear. His two counselors stood worriedly behind him.

Max rolled his eyes and tried to act they didn't just scare the shit out of him.

"Max, we need to talk" David said calmly.

"I'm not talking to you pieces of shit" he shot back.

Gwen sighed.

Both counselors sat on either sides of him.

"We just want to help, Max-"

"GOD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I DON'T WANT YOUR SHITTY HELP!" 

David flinched at Max's screaming. Poor kid really was broken.

"Max, look. You don't have to go back with your parents" Gwen spoke softly.

"They wouldn't let me anyway"

"That's not what I meant. Max you can stay with David and I for awhile if you want, well while we get this all figured out"

Max still glared at her but that slight glimmer of hope in his eyes wasn't hard to miss.

"Yeah Max, we'll take care of you for how ever long is needed" David added, patting the boy on the back. 'Maybe even longer' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, no matter what we'll protect you from your parents. You can stay with us for however long you want"

Without a word or warning Max flung himself into Gwen's arms. Surprised and shocked at the sudden hug Gwen awkwardly hugged back. Holding the crying child tightly. 

She couldn't hold back the tears that brimmed in her eyes along with David as he joined in the hug.

\--

"And that ends another amazing summer" Nikki said, happily yet calmly. It was a year ago Max's parents abandoned him at camp. A lot has changed.

"Yeah, it really was" Neil added. Max smiled and nodded.

"Alright kids let's go home" Carl said, walking up to the three and looking at Neil and Nikki. He had just finished thanking Gwen and David for taking care of them.

"Okay, dad!" Nikki said, brightly smiling at him. Nikki and Neil were super surprised when they found out Candy and Carl were getting married. Now they're step siblings.

"Well, this is goodbye" Neil said, turning to Max. 

"I guess it is" he shrugged, his small smile not faltering.

"We're gonna miss you so much, Max!" Nikki exclaiming. Throwing herself into Max's arms. Neil joined. Max chuckled and hugged them back.

"Shut up guys, we can still text and call during the school year" Max said happily.

Neil and Nikki nodded and said their final goodbyes. Running off to the car that drove away as soon as they got in.

Max watched it drive away, he was still smiling.

"Ready to go home?" Gwen said, putting her hand on Max's back.

He smirked at her.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled loudly.

"Language!" They could hear David shout in the distance. They both laughed.

A lot has truly changed. Gwen and David adopted him and now they're his new parents. He couldn't be happier.

"Hey mom, can we get pizza on the way home?"

"Is that even a question? Hell yeah we can!" Gwen laughed. Max recently began calling Gwen mom aswell. He would call David dad too but David cried in joy every time he did and it got annoying.

Climbing into the back of the car, the three drove to get pizza then go home.

Another amazing summer indeed.

And it was 100% for better.


End file.
